A Voltaire's story
by Outlander32
Summary: A continuation from the T.V series from the perspective of Eisley, A Voltaire Fae looking for her place in the world. A work in progress, as is chapter one. Short story


Chapter One

Eisley knew that the time was coming. She would have to chose between the light and dark soon. Her fae powers were growing, and she knew it was a matter of time.

How to make her choice? As far as the person she was, the light was the obvious choice. But her mother was dark, and to choose light would all but ruin their relationship. What little they had, anyway.

Once Eisley came of age and discovered that she was a Voltaire, like her father had been, her mother, Victoria, had changed. No longer the loving mother that Eisley had known. And why? Eisley still had that question in her mind, as well as many others.

Hence the reason she was at the library now. And not just a normal human library either. For these questions could only be answered by reading what humans would consider fairy tales. Eisley was on a page entitled "Voltaire" when her friend Geraldene jumped her.

"Oh, Jesus, you scared me!" Eisley whispered. There was no point in keeping her voice down, she already had patrons starring at her from the squeal she made.

"Sorry. I just have some rather amazing news for you..."

Eisley shut the book, leaving the page dog eared for later. She was desperate to find answers, but was eager for some gossip too.

"What's that?"

"I just got off the phone with my uncle. He says that where he lives, they are starting a movement. You'll never guess what."

Eisley blinked. Not the kind of gossip that she expected.

"I'll bite. What's that?"

"No light or dark Fae. Just Fae. United Fae."

Eisley swallowed hard. Could that even be?

"Trust me, I know. I am going to go. And I want you to come with me. It is worth checking out, Isn't it?"

Eisley fingered the corner of the book.

"I...what if it's not what he says it is? Then what?"

"We make it work. Anything is better than here. I am sick of being my father's punching bag, and your mother won't even help you figure out who and what you are. There is a chance of finding people who work together in harmoney. Why not take that chance?"

What kind of good omen could come out of pouring rain? That's all it did the second they came into the city, tapping on the roof of the bus.

Eisley sat the book she had been reading on her lap, and stared out of the small window. Her mind realed, but everything was going according to plan. She and Geraldene had made arrangements for their apartment a month prior. Eisley had used her money that her father had saved her before he had died. It was intended for college, but she knew that this was more important to her. To find a place she felt she belonged, and her mother could accept her.

Oh, her mother. When she found out of her plans, she became enraged. Until Eisley told her that if she were to stay, and choose between the light and dark, that she would choose the light. It would disgrace her mother. She was able to leave calmly after that.

As for help to find who she was, as a Voltaire, she had little. All came from books, and it was vague. She knew how to control the fire inside of her, and was learning to control rage, as infrequent as it was. But as for the other part, the unknown. Her father had died at an early sge, but had not come back. As a Voltaire, if you are good in a life, you have one other chance to live another.

Was he not good? Her memories told her he was. And who was to judge?

"We are here." Geraldene took her from her thoughts.

Eisley brushed her red hair back into a pony tail, and stood, looking out at her new home, her new surroundings.

It had stopped raining.

Finding a job had been easy for Geraldene. She was a waitress at a place called The Dal, and had invited Eisley to come and see for herself, but she had yet to go. There seemed to be no reason. Until now. She scored a job at a Fae Nursing facility, putting her training from high school to use, finally. Geraldene was estatic.

"Look at that! It's just perfect for you! I'm just a waitress, but you get to actually help people."

"You help people. Thirsty people."

She laughed. Geraldene was a Mood Fae. She could make anyone feel whatever she wanted them to feel. Most of the time, that was happiness, and even flirtiness, but other times it could be anger. Her kind had been used in many wars, and could make the worst of people win.

"You have a reason to come to the Dal tonight. Come on, get dolled up!"

So, here she was, in a green halter top that sparkled, and a pair of jean shorts. She had to admit, she looked good, her red hair curled, eyeliner and lipstick fit her to the tee. The shirt made her pale green eyes pop, and she spun in her mirror, showing off for herself.

"Amazing. You look great!"

Eisley turned to see Geraldene, who was dressed for work, but looked beautiful in her outfit.

"Are you sure? Because I don't usually do this."

"Don't doubt yourself. Come on, all the usual people are there. You'll want to meet them!"

The Dal was a short walk from the apartment, but Eisley's feet throbbed from the boots she wore. She would rather wear her pink converse, and resolved to next time. She could hear the merriment coming from the Dal before she saw it. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw when she entered.

It was magical. Which is what they all were, really. They were what humans could only dream about. Geraldene floated right on in, she belonged to the place. She was made for it, and it was made for her.

"Sign the book."

Geraldene pointed to the tome in front of her, and Eisley signed her name, the large book impressive.

"Come sit, have a drink. I'll introduce you to everyone."

With a twirl of dark brown hair, she disappeared behind the counter, and handed her something on tap. Eisley didn't drink much, but a couple of beers couldn't hurt.

A man sat down next to her. A gruff looking redhead, with scruff on his face. He mumered something to Geraldene, who handed him a bottle and a shot glass.

"Dyson, this is my friend, Eisley. Eisley, this is my boss."

He looked her over, and took his shot.

He sniffed at her, and smiled.

"I'm Dyson. Nice to meet you."

Eisley opened her mouth to reply when his attention went elsewhere, to the door. A tall, gorgeous woman walked in, like the light entering the room.

My God, she thought, who is that? She gasped internally.

"Bo." She heard Dyson breathe.

Bo. She had heard the stories, even where she had come from. The story of the unalligned Succubus, her father Hades.

She thought that is all they were, stories.

But, here she was, this woman, a ball of sexual energy. The smile on her face was enough to make Eisley blush, and she didn't think of women that way.

Dyson stood, and joined her at the end of the bar. Geraldene came over to Eisley with another beer.

"That's Bo. You have heard of her, I know you have."

Eisley nodded.

"Are they together?"

Geraldene shook her head.

"I don't think so. She has a girlfriend, a human actually. She is a Fae doctor. She will probably be here later tonight. Here, drink your beer."

Eisely took her beer to a table in the back, and sat down. She pulled a book from her bag, and started to read.

"Voltaire: An ancient being"

The Voltaire is considered one of the original fire starters. According to legend they can regenerate, only after living a life considered to be good, their soul put to a well use, and earning another chance. Many Voltaire have not succeded in this endevour, and have lived short lives. One of the most famous Voltaire is Sir Archibald Cane, having to be reported as living five regenerations. His whereabouts are unknown."

Eisley sighed, setting the book down. It wasn't anything she didn't know already. All the books she had read contained the same information, and none of it helpful.

A blonde came into the bar, and went up to the Succubus, kissing her openly on the lips. So, that's the girlfriend, and the Fae doctor that Geraldene spoke of.

Eisley downed the rest of her beer, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

How many different Fae were in here tonight? She wondered to herself. She had grown up around many, but they had been all dark Fae, and the thought of free Fae, here, around her, made her heart beat faster. She could talk to any one of them, without the fear of doing the wrong thing.

Another man came into the bar, and made her blush even more than Bo did. He wore a cop's uniform, and he went behind the bar, grabbing his own drink, and sat next to Dyson, saying something to him. The two of them chuckeled, and he drank his beer.

He was handsome, and appeared to be her age, maybe a little older. She looked down when his eyes scanned over her way.

Eisley had no experience talking to men, or many people for that matter. She was naturally shy. She knew eventually that it would have to change. She would make friends, and maybe more with someone.

She gathered her bag together, and stood. She turned to go and was face to face with the cop.

Oh, boy. He smelled good.

"Hi, I'm Mark. Geraldene says that you're her friend. What's your name?"

She cleared her throat.

"Eisley." She peeked up at him, and could see his goregeous smile.

"That's a nice name."

He pulled out the chair for her to sit in. So much for a quick and easy get away.

She sat, smoothing her skirt out. He sat across from her.

"What type of Fae are you?"

Her mother had always said that was a rude question, had embedded it in her mind, but he seemed sweet.

"I am a Voltaire."

He looked confused.

"Sometimes they call it a firestarter, but it isn't the same."

"That's cool, Eisley."

He made her smile, and she wrung her hands underneath the table.

"You?"

He grinned.

"Shapeshifter. Like my father."

He looked over at Dyson, and her eyes followed.

Interesting.

His father motioned for him to come over.

"I'll be right back, Eisley."

He stood and left, and Eisley made her escape, waving to Geraldene as she left. She liked Mark, but needed to focus on her job tomorrow. It was her first day, after all.


End file.
